Interactive Breadcrumbs
by Clonedanceparty
Summary: When do breadcrumbs lead to one's true desires? Well, when laid out by a beautiful medical examiner, of course! Complete. Sequel: Cornish Game Hen Coming Out. Complete
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Rizzoli and Isles. I probably couldn't handle the pressure anyway. (shrugs) I do, however, lay claim to my dreams.**

* * *

**Interactive Breadcrumbs **

It was an ordinary Sunday, after the traditional Rizzoli dinner of course, and Maura had surprised everyone with a new purchase. The Interactive Media Console or TIM-C for short. TIM-C (Tim, just so happened to be the name of its designer) had been all the rage at the last convention Maura had attended and felt her surrogate family would find some pleasure in it as well. At least, that was her hope.

"Jane, you get the first turn."

With a twinkle in her eye, Maura handed the controller to her dearest friend and hopefully, soon-to-be, newest lover.

Unbeknownst to her, Maura had set up a menu, specifically to help point Jane in the same direction her own feeling had been traveling.

Jane, with her own glint, took the controller with care, not ignoring the spark when her index finger grazed the silky back of Maura's hand, and held the device as if it were the Holy Grail.

The on-screen menu popped up with screens shots of movies, television shows, and even karaoke lyrics! All of the selections having a single theme, friendship laced with sexual undertones.

Jane first chose the T.V. show that was very similar to that TNT hit she could never remember the name of but, always wished she had time for.

The premise of the short preview was the first encounter between the show's named characters.

Jane turned to Maura and pressed a grateful kiss just above her left ear. Reveling in he surprise show of affection, Maura gave a smiling response. "How did you know that was what I wanted you to do?"

"Maybe I can read your mind…" Jane whispered with a sultry voice.

Unable to trust herself, Maura lifted herself off of the couch and away from her teasing detective sitting, instead, on the love seat perpendicular to where Jane was so that she may keep eye contact.

The remainder of the evening went without a hitch. Frankie, Tommy, and Angela all taking their turns and changing characteristics of their avatars to better suit their own images of themselves.

Maura felt pride and excitement that Jane had taken a nibble from the breadcrumbs she laid out for her. Though she loved Jane's family as they were her own, she couldn't wait to be alone with her and find if she would follow the trail the rest of the way to her truest desires.

* * *

**A/N**

**I've been lurking around this site for a few months and started to feel like that guy' who shows up to the parties and never contributing to the communal drinks supply. So, after a dream, this morning, wherein I was basically playing Jane's role, I decided this would be the best way to wet my feet. **


	2. Chapter 2 final

**(Blushes) Apparently, some of you like this story… Thank you so much. I now get authors' tendency to feed off of us fans. I have the gnawing urge to at least give this one shot a proper ending. And, I'm afraid I'll have to change the rating for this chapter to a T+, I'm **_**sure **_**you will all be disappointed to learn this but, I'm sorry. The story just kind of took me that way. Plus, I'm so not ready for the smut, just yet. ;P **

**Oh, and I don't own any rights to Rizzoli and Isles, only my very literal mind.**

* * *

Ten o'clock was quickly approaching and Maura had not the will power nor the want to stop staring at Jane, all night. Eager to have her best friend all to herself though, never giving anything away to the rest of her guests, the ME had begun the clean up process little by little.

By 10:15 pm, the boys had shared their gratitude for the food and entertainment.

"Best Rizzoli Sunday EVER! Thanks, Maura." Tommy exclaimed.

Frankie added his desire to look into the other features of TIM-C that they had yet to discover. And with that, they were down to three.

"Oh, Angela, I can finish that. You've done so much already. I'm sure you're exhausted and would like to get some much deserved rest." Taking the casserole dish from her favorite mother figure, Maura took over the last of the dishes. Angela, begrudgingly conceded, kissed Maura on the cheek, and gave a side shoulder hug before taking her leave.

Standing at the front door, Angela scolded "you girls be sure to get some shut eye soon. You both have very strenuous jobs that require lots of attention and brain power that can only be attained with a rested body."

"Okay, Ma. Will do!" Jane shared with an exacerbated smile. All the while, Maura could only think, 'not if my plan has worked out in my favor.'

Jane had removed herself from her favorite spot on the couch to take her beer bottle to the recycle bin. Reaching for the cabinet door, she "unintentionally" grazed the side of Maura's outer thigh while she was drying the casserole dish. A simultaneous chill moved throughout both women's bodies. Maura could only think victory was in her reach. Jane, on the other hand, had other plans. Being the wonderfully competent detective she was, she had caught on to Maura's game plan early on. Though the initial kiss when Maura brought out the entertainment console was a knee-jerk reaction, the extended glances and come hither eyes were all planned with purpose and well executed.

Maura set the next crumb in her trail in the form of chocolate dipped fruits. Knowing she was playing dirty, 'alls fair in love and war,' Maura justified, using a special ingredient she had been introduced to by Angela during the last heat wave via a cup of ill-fragranced tea. But, before Maura could bring out the tray, Jane had set her own plan in motion by giving an exaggerated yawn and stretching comically. Jane knew this would send Maura into a panic and she didn't let her down.

Eyes constricting, Maura had to think quick. "I hope you're not planning to drive, Jane. I know you say you can handle your alcohol but, you've had quite a few beers tonight and you know they've been cracking down on DUIs, especially amongst police department employees." She knew she had Jane with this argument because she had received the same memo on Monday.

Lucky for the doctor, Jane had no intention on leaving the house without some sort of release from all of the sexual tension that had been building all day. Oh, let's be honest, the last few years had practically turned them into a pent-up sexual geyser!

"When you're right, you're right, _Dr_. Isles." Jane put an emphasis on 'doctor' hoping to illicit a reaction from Maura.

Right on cue, Maura's breath hitched and she realized maybe some of her bravado was wearing off. The thoughts that had been running through her mind for the last few hours had taken its toll. So much so, she had to make an adjustment to her wardrobe though, not evident to her familial guests.

Regrouping, Maura inhaled deeply and turned her hundred-watt smile on and pushed the tray to the owner of her heart and burning desire. Jane took a pineapple bite, savoring the mixture of the spicy chocolate and tropical flavor and allowed some of the juice to trickle down the side of her mouth. With cat-like reflexes, Maura beat Jane to the punch, having caught the juice with the pad of her index finger, before Jane could grab a napkin from the cool, marble counter. Jane's eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets as she watched Maura suck said digit in a most alluring fashion.

The ante had certainly been raised one hundred fold, in that instant.

"Maur, aren't you worried my salva eczema will contaminate with yours and cause you to become ill?" The medical examiner couldn't refrain the chuckle escaping from her throat.

"First of all, it is _saliva _and saliva does contain certain _enzymes_ that help breakdown the foods we ingest. Second, I don't mind co-mingling your enzymes with the ones in my mouth…" Maura let the last word linger just a bit, as she scooted closer to her favorite detective.

Jane, unable to hide the trepidation creeping up her vocal chords, had to physically shake away the nerves before she could make her next move. In a attempt to make her best friend of several years take the next step in their relationship, Jane forced a yawn once more and pivoted to walk away. Just before she could take a step into the hallway, Jane turned back to face a disgruntled Maura. With the most sincere expression of gratitude, Jane grasped the doctor's upper arms and thanked her for being so good to her family.

Maura knew, this was it. Jane wasn't caving. Nor, was she playing fair. It was Maura who needed to progress this relationship from a platonic one, to one of romance.

Before Jane could release her ME, Maura grabbed at the detective's elbows, keeping them in close contact and said, "it's because of you that I even know what it is to be part of a family. It's because of you that I know there is more out there than facts, figures and remains. It is because of _ you_ I know what it is to feel safe and loved with a simple touch." She raises her right hand to caress the backs of her fingers against Jane's left cheek.

Jane trembled at the touch and before she could think, she had mirrored Maura's movements and added her left hand to grab at her waist. Maura followed suit. They were but a mere inch apart and like a magnet attracting another, their lips were connected. Sparks flying everywhere and heat rising from the recesses of their collective desire.

"Maur, are you sure about this?" Jane queried out of respect for their friendship but hoped for her affirmation, because she wasn't sure she could bring herself to stop, had Maura answered in the negative. However, her questioning was squashed when Maura's hand began roaming down Jane's right side and finding its way to her supple yet, toned ass.

"Uhh." was all Jane could retort. Though, her hand said much more having become possessed, for she had not noticed her hand crawling up and underneath Maura's silk blouse. It wasn't until she heard the sound of the Pearly Gates unlocking in the form of the unsnapping of her doctor's bra that she realized just how far they had gotten in what felt like mere seconds yet, an eternity all the same.

A surprised gasp escaped Maura's mouth but, she felt herself needing more. Now, Maura had always considered herself a very focused, goal oriented person and never met a challenge she couldn't complete. However, the best method to rid Jane of her clothes seemed to escape her at the moment, for Jane had found a particular spot behind her ear that she never knew could bring such pleasure and exhilaration that it nearly overshadowed the strong hands, normally reserved for her gun while hunting bad guys, massaging ever so intimately at her breasts. _Nearly._

To Maura's great disappointment, Jane extricated her mouth from her upper neck region to take in Maura's figure. Never had Jane experienced such beauty and yearning for one person. After several moments, and labored breaths, Jane said, "this is really happening."

"Finally!" Maura blurted and nodded with a chagrined face.

"Huh-whaat?" Jane asked with a deep curiosity. "How long exactly, have you been waiting for this to happen?"

"Ahh…uhh." Maura's heart rate was still racing and couldn't stop her eyes from darting to Jane's lips between gasps. "What does it matter? We're here, now." She let out finally composing a complete sentence and sneaking her hands around Jane's waist.

Having been the one to halt their ministrations, Jane felt she held the upper-hand and could afford some teasing the way she had before they began. "No, really, Maur. How long?"

"Jane…" Maura, seductively, elongating her name while letting her hands lift the hem of Jane's button-up blouse. Feeling as though she were breaking a Cardinal sin, Jane grabbed Maura's wrists and stopped her moving higher up her torso. Though she internally berated herself for denying herself more pleasure Maura could indubitably furnish, Jane wanted to know exactly how long she had been harboring these feelings and if it was anywhere near as long as she had.

Coming to terms with the fact that Jane was like a dog-with-a-bone when she was searching for answers, helpful in the box but, not when trying to reach ecstasy, Maura decided, the quicker she gets this out of the way, the quicker they can continue exploring each other in the most primal ways.

After a shake of her head and heavy exhalation, Maura rounded up the most succinct statement she could to fulfill Jane's question. Taking in a deep breath so that she could get it all out at once, Maura began. "Well, I suppose I didn't fully start to acknowledge my feelings until Casey proposed but, I'd have to say they most likely started when we first met." Satisfied with her answer and rather impressed she was able to do it under 30 words, like a delivered pizza, she returned to Jane's blouse. Only, this time, working the buttons so that Jane would have a harder time trying to undo her actions.

With oil burning deep in her stomach, Jane couldn't resist Maura's advances any longer. Between kisses and caresses, Jane would release broken questions like, "if [kiss] you knew [hip tug] since [lick] the Casey..fiasco…" She yelped the last word as Maura had managed to discard Jane's top and bra near simultaneously. Maura, sensing Jane was about to hit on a poignant subject paused for second to allow Jane to finish her thought.

Garnering Maura's nod of approval to continue, Jane settled her brain. "Then, why are you only now making a move? Why Jack?" She hoped bringing him up wouldn't turn her off. Thankfully, this seemed to have the opposite effect. The care and sweetness in Maura's voice settled Jane's fears. "Jane, when you went in search of Tasha and received the injuries you did and endured the _loss _you did…" The doctor trailed off with sympathetic eyes. "It felt as though my heart would break in half. I know it doesn't' make sense from a medical stand point. And yes, I had fun with Jack but, he couldn't bring me comfort any more than your family could. It wasn't until you woke up in front of me that I felt I could _really _breath, again. So you see," She took her detective's hands in hers, "I couldn't continue the way we were. That's why I planned this elaborate evening filled with innuendo that only you could pick up on. I even went as far as to have your guest bedroom tested for mold and withheld the results from myself so that I wouldn't have to lie when I told you I didn't know if it was safe to stay in it, forcing you to share my bed."

Jane was blown away by the grandness of Maura's attempt to _woo_ her. That was when all the questions ended except for, whether or not they would make to Maura's bedroom. They did.

It was early Monday morning, the alarm hadn't even gone off but, Jane and Maura were very aware the other was awake and they turned to each other. Flashes of the night playing on both women's eyes. Memories of nips, sighs, and stuttered moans throughout the room. Each woman had a glorious glow that had nothing to do with the sun coming in through the blinds, though, it didn't hurt. All that happened with confessions of love, attraction, and desire, Maura still let worry surge her subconscious.

"Are you sure you're okay with this? With us? I know how religious your family is and upbringing was…"

Jane stopped Maura, cupping her cheek and taking her bottom lip into her own separated ones. "I [kiss] have [nip] never [rub] been [suck] happier." Jane gleamed. She knew her argument was sound.

"Okay, so, when _do_ we tell them?" Maura asked with fear and anticipation. The sooner she could include everyone in on their love, the sooner she could tie herself, in every way, to Jane.

"Let's wait for the next Rizzoli family dinner to worry about that. I still have some more options to go through on your not so subtle TIM-C list you "just" threw together."

They stayed in bed, cuddled together until the alarm for work went off, reveling in the idea that they could always wake up this way for the rest of their lives.

**A/N**

* * *

**Normally, I like a slow burn. Lucky for you all, I'm better at denying myself more than denying others. This is the end. Hope you all enjoyed this magic carpet ride o' Rizzles feels. It was much longer than the first chapter. I am a huge fan of the long chapters. Sorry if you are not. **


	3. Chapter extra

This will mostly be an A/N and partly, a summary of the next installment.

I want to thank all of you that have set my story to your subscriptions/favorites. It really is an honor. I always think of following a story as a commitment to that author. There are so many good stories out there and they are written by amazingly, talented people. I think you can even see the ones I've followed on my bio. Check them out if you want actual good Rizzles, full of plot and great character development. Thank you for the sweet words and encouragement. Even the virtual violence was okay. (noblegraces, I'm pointing at you) This has been a lot of fun. I've even had fun with this next part especially since I've had more than a day to work on it. ;) I hope I do it justice. Thanks, again!

The next installment picks up where Interactive Breadcrumbs left off.

**Cornish Game Hen Coming Out**

After years of pining and a very involved plan to seduce Boston's youngest female detective, Jane Rizzoli and Boston's Chief Medical Examiner, Dr. Maura Isles have embarked on a whirlwind romance. All seems to be going well, the only thing left to do is, let the Rizzoli clan in on their coming together.

There is an attempt at some slight smuttiness, but, I don't think it deserves an MA rating. At least, it probably wouldn't in most of your eyes. T+ is what I'll call it.


End file.
